Various types of solar cell and panel array arrangements have been proposed, built and utilized to date, based on the power generating requirements for the U.S. space vehicles, and more recently as part of several alternate solar energy projects.
Some ground based solar energy systems, such as solar panels generally utilize the silicon crystal cells, which are intended for direct conversion of the sun's energy into electrical power, but at the present time their wide application is not nearly economically practical because of excessively high costs of the precision silicon cells.
Most of the ground based solar cell and panel arrangements that have been proposed make use of large tracts of flat lands, where the solar energy collection panels are generally arranged in an orderly east-west direction in rows and columns to take a maximum advantage of the sun's excursion during each sunlit day relative to the earth's surface.
While this is a straight forward and practical approach for direct solar energy conversion in remote and rural areas, it does not provide for the high density panel concentration required for on-site urban areas, where electrical power is always in demand and present electrical power plants operating at near maximum capacities on high cost hydrocarbon fuels.
This present high density solar panel arrangement is advocated for use in urban areas where space is at a premium, and is intended for mounting on all types of buildings with flat roofs for maximum surface exposure area to the sun's radiant energy.
Although these solar panel arrays are proposed for use with direct conversion silicon solar cells, they are equally adaptable for use with the thermal and photovoltaic types of conversion cells and units, since these must also be exposed normally to the sun's direct rays.
These thermal and other type of solar units would require additional space allocation on both surfaces of the panels, but are generally suitable to this present high density panel configuration.
None of the present solar energy conversion system technology attempts to combine solar energy collectors with wind conversion units, mainly because the conventional geometry of the individual means are not basically compatible.
This present solar panel array configuration, with its elevated flat open framework, supported by vertical posts, lends itself to the inclusion of small capacity vertical wind turbines revolving directly on the vertical support posts of the solar panel array. Since the vertical supports are necessary to elevate the solar panels above the roof level, they become natural elements for the small wind-driven turbine units.
Although these small vertical turbine-type units are not as efficient as comparable windmill units, and cannot produce high power levels as individual units, when the power outputs of approximately six or eight units are combined the total output becomes sizable and worthwhile, as part as an overall natural energy source converter.
This present solar/wind power conversion system does not attempt to deal with, and include the difficult electrical energy storage means, but advocates the immediate use of all the electrical power for either heating or cooling by solid state D.C. units, or for other possible immediate D.C. household electrical applications.
While solar panel arrays located in rural areas require no special cleaning provision, this present system for urban locations will require a water/detergent washing arrangement. These urban solar panel arrays set on roof tops will be exposed to dirt and soot which must be removed periodically to keep the solar cells functioning at optimum power levels.
Conventional windmills are in general more efficient wind energy converters than the proposed hooded wind turbines, but have some shortcomings that these small vertical wind units do not have. The vertical rotating vane units are less prone to damage from high wind loads, and are more easily serviced than comparable windmill units.
Another helpful feature for the vertical wind units is that the electrical producing generator is fully protected from the elements at all times. From an esthetic standpoint these vertical units are less obtrusive and provincial in the public mind.